Elizabeth Swann/Relationships
This page refers to all of Elizabeth Swann's relationships throughout the Pirates of the Carribean series Family Weatherby Swann Seeing that her mother died when she was very young, Elizabeth grew closer with her father. He had practically raised her on his own and they have halthy relationships. He always spoiled her with lavishing gifts, including a pretty white dress from England in Curse of the Black Pearl. Weatherby appears to want Elizabeth to marry if it will make her happy and no arranged marriages. Swann is also against Elizabeth falling in love with a pirate, but accepts her feelings for Will and gives them a blessing on their relationship. In Dead' Mans Chest, Weatherby helps Elizabeth escape out of jail, which was the last time she would see her father alive. They meet again int he land of the Dead, where, Elizabeth is upset at her father's death and almost jumps overboard to come to him. There on out, Elizabeth swore revenge for her father's death, even wanting Cutler Beckett dead too. Will Turner Jr. Elizabeth's husband, true love and childhood friend. They first met when Will was found in the water and spotted by Miss Swann. They became friends from the moment they met. Later, Will grew to love Elizabeth and she the same, but couldn't tell him for she was the Governor's daughter. She even used his last name when she was held captive by Captain Barbossa and his cursed crew. Will stopped at nothing to free her even knocking out Jack leaving him behind and able to save her from the captain. Later, they profess their love for each other. In the second film, Elizabeth leaves Sparrow for dead to the Kraken and then Turner believes Swann loves Jack instead, causing a strain in their relationship. He even betrayed them twice in At World's End, causing Elizabeth to dis like him even more. However they reconcile by the time of the Battle of Calypso's Maelstrom and marry in the midst of battles. After Will was killed by Jack Sparrow's archenemy, Davy Jones, Elizabeth cried fearing he would be dead for good until Will was revealed to be alive after Jack saved Will from dying. They later have a son named William too. Henry Turner Elizabeth in between ten years retired from piracy at the coast of POrt Royal and had a nine year old son named Henry. Elizabeth is only seen once with her son, so they have little interaction in At World's End. However, Henry and her have a healthy relationship, seeing that Elizabeth raised him on her own and taught him her favorite song growing up. She and Henry go to meet Willboth happy to have both the husband and the father home at last. However, Elizabeth's husband was still bound by the Flying Dutchman, causing Henry to be sad at their broken family. Later, Henry wanted to break the curse that was upon his father, to both his and his mother's interests. However, Henry probably worries Elizabeth when he's gone The two of them reunite at the end of the fifth film. Friends/Allies Jack Sparrow Jack and Elizabeth first met when Jack saved her life from being drowned. However, immedately after he rescued her, he also threatened her with manacles. However, after a while, Jack saves her with Will Turner. He saves her life a second time when he killed Captain Barbossa before he could shoot Elizabeth. They hadn't seen each other for another year, where they weroked together to save Will Turner from Davy Jones. However, Elizabeth leaves Jack to the Kracken and then agrees to save him in Davy Jones. Elizabeth and him appear to be at a quirrel with eachother, since she was the one who succeeded in Killing him, which Jack temporarily disliked her. She later assumes they are back when she sees her father, but Jack sympathetically tells her that they aren't back,s till trapped in the Land of the Dead. Jack also instead of voting for himself, votes for Elizabeth to be the next Pirate King. She also was well aware of his plan to take the heart of Davy Jones and stab it himself and traded Jack for Will. They are together trapped in Davy Jones' ship, battling him. Both Elizabeth and Jack are utterly shocked and visibly upset by Davy Jones stabbing Will. To spare Elizabeth of her misery and to save Will at the same time, He has Will stab the heart of Jones, thus saving Will's life. After seeing trouble, Jack is forced to pull her away and abandon Will on the Flying Dutchman. '' After their conflict is over, Elizabeth bids Jack farewell before trying to give him a kiss, but Jack doesn't want that to happen. Romances James Norrington James is Elizabeth's ex-fiancee. They appear ot have known each other since Elizabeth was a young child. Norrington appeared to flirt with her, but failed almost every time. She later accepted his marriage proposal, but it was only to save Will. They met again after a while in ''At World's End where Elizabeth tried to get him to help her. Norrington helped Elizabeth escape,j showing he still had feelings for her. She also wouldn't leave without him, but James insisted he continue. Elizabeth shouted at him to follow her and was sad to see him die at the hands of Bootstrap Bill Turner. Enemies Elizabeth is ruthless towards her enemies. She appears to have no remorse if she kills them over the course of the series. Lord Cutler Beckett It is presumed Elizabeth once knew Cutler Beckett when she was younger. Elizabeth is later arrested by Beckett along with Will and supposedly James Norrington. He has her locked up before Elizabeth can escape. After learning Beckett killed her father, Elizabeth swore revenge on her father's demise, even if it meant going to war with Beckett and wanted him dead as well. His demise was her victory. Davy Jones Elizabeth has hardly any contact with Davy Jones, but seh sees him as one of their greatest enemies she has ever faced. Elizabeth even went to look for Dead Man's Chest in a way to free her fiance from jones' influence. During the battle of the maelstorm, Elizabeth was angered by Jones' presence even more when he killed Will and cried over her husband's dying body. Category:Relationships